User blog:TheUltraFamine/The Horror of Hades Chapter 2
PETER Peter felt like his eyes were closed forever. He felt the heat of the fireballs about to be thrown. And then....he heard a shink ''sound and the heat went down a bit. ''Better now than never, ''Peter thought. He opened his eyes. He saw a pile of ashes, to surprised fire giants, and Rachel. He also saw Mr. Hill, but half-goat. Yep, he remembered it from Greek mythology. His extremely obssesive social studies teacher was a satyr. "I heard you and Harry fighting something", Rachel said. She reached down and pulled her sword out of the ashes. " I decided to help." "Actually", Mr. Hill said," she was begging to help. I said it was too dangerous, and she said, Oh no but Peter's gonna die. So I let her. Then-" "Shut up", Peter and Rachel yelled at him. "Okay", he said. The other two giants were staring down at Rachel and Mr.Hill. "So a satyr, too, huh? Three demigod tacos and goat-chops for dinner!" They shot the fireballs at Rachel and Mr. Hill, and they both collapsed. "No!" Peter screamed. The giants readied to hit him again. "Three down , one to go." They threw at him. Peter rolled out of the way as the fireballs rammed into and destroyed to gravestones. The giant laughed maniacally. "You can run, demigod. But you can't hide ." Peter jumped out from behind the gravestone just as the fireball destroyed it too. "Hey, um, you don't wanna kill me. I have mad powers. Your boss would want me alive." The giants stopped in their tracks."You have no powers. You're probably the son of some minor goddess, like Tyche or Nemesis. Your luck won't hold out this time." The giants readied to throw again. That's when Peter saw the river. It was the longest one he had ever seen. It strung around the whole graveyard, like a rubber band holding together a bunch of rocks, three kids, a satyr, and two crazy fire giants. Peter dodged the next fireball they threw and ran for the river. The giants saw his path and tried to block it, but he wasn't about to be stopped now. He rolled under the last ball and slid down the riverbank. He looked back up at his attackers. "Hey, I'm cornered, you stupid fire giants. Come and get me." They gave him a confused look, and readied more fireballs. Peter concetrated hard on controlling the water. He honestly didn't know why, but it seemed right. Then, as the balls were thrown, the water exploded. It shot straight toward the balls, and pushed them backwards. The giants were hit and exploded into ashes. Peter realized one thing too late: This water is going to fast. "Uh-oh." The water flew forward, Peter with it and slammed into a gravestone. He saw a chariot circling the graveyard off in the distance. It was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. Peter woke up in a bed. It was comfy, so he hoped that owner was homie. He looked up, and saw two kids staring at him. "What the-?" "Calm down", the green-eyed kid said. "You're safe now." The kid looked at lot like him, except for the skin complexion. But besides that, they could be brothers. "Now tell us how you controlled the water like that," the girl said harshly. Peter stood up. "Watch it, Fiery Eyes. I don't know how I did it. Where am I anyway?" The green-eyed kid put up his hands. "Best nickname I've ever heard for you, Annabeth. I'm Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. You're at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods." "What are demigods anyway?" Peter asked. A horse came over to the bed. Well, a man-horse. He had human features up to his waist but below that, he was white stallion. "Demigods are kids who have one parent as a mortal and another as a Greek god.I'm Chiron, by the way" "Yeah, I'm a son of Poisedon. Annabeth here is a daughter of Athena. And I think the water thing you do is my thing." "Calm down, Percy. There's gotta be a simple explanation for this." His forehead started to glow. Peter looked up. On his head, was a glowing trident and a sticky note. Peter looked at their shocked faces. "Is their a simple explanation for ''that?" Rachel and Harry chose that time to wake up. Rachel looked up, her face a beauty in the moonlight. "Where am I? And why is Peter's head glowing?" Harry sat up in his bed. "So I get attacked by fire giants. Then Peter's head is a glowing bulletin board. What next? A centaur comes to life." He glanced at Chiron, yelped, and laid back down. Percy took off the sticky note once the trident went away. He read it aloud. "Make haste for Peter Jackson, my son, and your younger brother. Sincerely, Poisedon." Category:Blog posts